Only Slightly Problematic
by Midnight Namine
Summary: Itachi's back, whether he wants to be or not...And a certain silver-haired Jounin has to keep an eye on this particular Uchiha. Who knew that this pair of almost-complete opposites would have such great chemistry. Short chapters. R & R! HIATUS
1. Enter

**Okay, so first off. I DO NOT OWN Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I will not take credit for his characters either. The plot in this story is mine, but none of the characters are. Unless I make-up one later. ^^**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Enter**

Knock. Knock.

"Hatake Kakashi?"

_This is not something I want to wake up to at this time of the morning. _Currently three a.m., the only sounds that were made were the soft rustling of his sheets and the even softer steps he made on his way to the doorway.

He opened up the door to find one of Tsunade's personal guards standing there calmly.

"Is it safe to assume that Tsunade-sama sent you to get me?"

The ANBU merely looked at Kakashi, as if questioning the stupidity of that statement.

_Sigh._ "Tell her I'll be there soon."

As the silver haired jounin closed his oaken door, he wondered what kind of mission would be so important as to wake him up this early. He walked through his living room and into his bedroom on the far right side of his home. Genma had apparently woken up and was now going as a glacial, tired pace towards the bathroom with a bored look on his face.

"Guess I'm gonna be a bit late." Kakashi said this as his housemate closed the bathroom door.

3 hours later.

He appeared in Tsunade's office to face the sight of her sleeping on the desk with a sufficient amount of sake bottles surrounding her.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?"

If looks could kill, Kakashi would not be moving right now, or breathing for that matter. He simply took one step back since he could see the anger radiating off of his Hokage.

"Hatake! I called you here three hours ago! Where the _hell_ have you been?!" The Godaime was fuming, and there were shattered sake bottles on the floor surrounding her desk.

"I lost one of my socks and-"

"Save it! There are more important issues at hand. You might want to sit down for this."

Hatake did what he was told, wary of his senior's words, though he didn't show it.

"Bring him in!"

The door to the room opened, and five ANBU escorting none other than the Uchiha Itachi himself.

________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, I hoped you liked the first official chapter to this fic! It's rated teen for some of the humor I will be putting in. So keep reading, and be patient with me. Please and Thank-you!!**

**Read and Review my lovely readers!!!**

**Nami-Chan **


	2. Meet My New

**Ok, here's the disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do, however, own this story…^^**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Meet My New…?**

The masked ninja showed no sign of emotion as he looked over the battered missing-nin. He had expected something like this, more-or-less.

"Kakashi, as you know, Uchiha here is part of the very same criminal organization that wants to capture Naruto for the nine-tailed beast in him."

Tsunade paused, taking another look over at the silent missing-nin, and then focused her attention on Kakashi yet again.

"Uchiha Itachi and his partner Hoshigake Kisame have been tracking Naruto down, and have had several failed attempts. While scouting the area, a squad of ANBU elite spotted Uchiha, and proceeded to fight them. Four squads came to join afterwards. They killed Hoshigake Kisame and managed to ring Uchiha into custody."

Tsunade allowed a pregnant pause to insert itself in the midst of the tension.

The silver haired Jounin waited for Tsunade to finish. She was rubbing her scalp and forehead as if to reduce a headache. When he figured out that she was probably drunk and would need to be reminded of what was going on, he decided to speak up.

"Hokage-sama, what does this have to do with me?"

This seemed to work as the Godaime lifted up her head, ceasing the rubbing of it

"Oh, right…" [sigh] "There are only a few places in which we can hold the uchiha until we need him. He's gonna need to have a permanent residence until Ibiki can question him."

_He's not gonna like this…damn, I need more sake…_ Her inner torment not reaching her features.

"Hatake Kakashi, you will be housing the Uchiha until we can bring him in for questioning, and will continue to keep your eyes on him at all times until a trial can be arranged. Is that understood?"

"…"

"…"

"…Hai, Hokage-sama."

Even though the mask hid this, a frown was deeply etched into his handsome features as the ex- ANBU member realized what the next few months would be like.

"Excellent," she pulled a metal collar out of her desk and proceeded to hand it to him "This needs to be placed around his neck at all times. If you use a chakra string, you will be able to attach it to this and control the Uchiha if he gets out of control or simply does something you don't like. You can make him do anything you want with this."

Itachi's eyes showed a flicker of emotion, most likely anger, then was back to his usually stoic presentation.

Tsunade outwardly smirked

_This should be fun._

"You're dismissed."

As the people inhibiting the room dispersed, Tsunade let out yet another sigh.

_Now,_ where _did Shizune hide all my sake bottles…?_

----X----

_At Kakashi's Apartment…_

Kakashi opened the front door, and stepped to the side to allow his new house-mate into the threshold.

Itachi, much to his dismay, let himself in and walked through the hallway. He examined his surroundings. As he entered through the door, to the left was a living room, complete with white walls, a navy blue leather couch, glass table, and flat screen tv. There were pictures hanging around on the walls, and a dead fern on the window sill behind the flat screen tv that was placed on a wooden table with cubbies underneath. Further into the house he passed a small kitchen on the right. Then straight ahead, there were three doors, two facing each other. The one facing him looked to be a bathroom. He guessed that the other two were bedrooms.

Kakashi watched as one of the most infamous criminals of his village examined his house with two bright red keen eyes, and a stoic expression.

_Wow…this is awkward… _

He laughed nervously to himself, relatively certain that the Uchiha most likely heard him…

"Itachi-san," his voice not wavering as he said words he thought he'd never say under these circumstances. "Your room is to the right. In about an hour, we'll go get you clothes…" _'cause I don't want you wearing mine…_

"Hn…" This being the most he's said all day.

Kakashi's face fell

_These are going to be a long few months…_

________________________________________________________________________

**Ok guys…I don't think I can apologize enough for the wait I made you guys go through…I promise to update more often^^**

**Please review!!! I love reading reviews…especially one's that praise me or give me constructive criticism…you can flame me if you really hate the story…but don't flame me every chapter...don't like, don't read…**

**Anyways, hope you guys love OSP, and are looking forward to all the funny moments I have planned!!! ^^**

**Nami-Chan **


	3. Like a Dog on a Leash

**Ok…please don't hunt me down and murder me…I know it's been **_**forever **_**since I last updated. As I have found new inspiration, I can now continue with my story. Ok, so with this new chapter, I have some wise words…life isn't made for you, so take your chances and make it what you want it to be. You'll get several chances to create your life into one of your inner desires, but you have to take the chances and risk your most precious items and attributes to really make your dream come true…it's a sacrifice we must all make to find true happiness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did….I'd be in it, and Itachi would absolutely adore me…and he wouldn't *spoiler* die.**

**Suggested listening: The middle by Jimmy Eat World, Gives You Hell by The All American Rejects, and I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Like a Dog on a Leash**

The sun was brightly lit high in the sky, its yellow rays dispersing amongst the clouds against the soft velvet blue of the daytime atmosphere. Below the afternoon scenery, Konoha civilians set about their business, profiting from their many sales.

All business seemed to come to a complete standstill as they watched two conspicuous ninja make their way through the streets, looking for a clothing store. It truly was a sight to behold, as this specimen of ninja, apparent opposites, walked side by side. A crimson stoic gaze took in nothing but what lay before him as his companion read his smutty book.

_He looks highly irritated…_sigh

They entered a store that had all the essentials for living, such as clothes and bathroom supplies.

"Itachi-san, do you have any money with you?" He had placed his book in its normal pocket, and turned to face the silent but deadly Uchiha.

His response was a quick glare thrown in the masked jounin's direction, followed by a cold shoulder.

_I assume that means yes…why the hell am I stuck with this mission again? Oh…yeah, I was the most "qualified." This is some serious bullshit._

Itachi started looking through a rack consisting of all black pants, similar to the style of the standard issue jounin uniform bottoms. He looked utterly bored as he found his size and placed a few pairs over his arms and proceeded to a rack of mesh and short sleeved shirts.

_Typical…he's so unoriginal. And why does he always look so indifferent? It's so frustrating! Even picking clothes seems to annoy him. Man…what a drag._

_Heh, now I sound like Shikamaru._

He focused his attention on the eldest Uchiha, who was at the register handing the clerk a rather large bill.

Kakashi walked over and started to examine the rather large bill with interest, having only seen a few in his lifetime. "Do you carry this kind of cash around with you everywhere?" He paused to look at Itachi, "If so, you're definitely buying dinner."

He flashed a grin on par with the one he gives to his students, although it is hidden behind his mask. He opens his eyes to see a glare that could kill the strongest of men.

"Ehheheheheh…I guess we play for different teams…?" Kakashi paused, realizing how stupid he sounded. "Wait, I'm not gay!!" Sweat trickled down his face underneath his mask as his companion turned and skulked out of the store.

_Huh…that was actually pretty funny now that I think about it. I could have sworn that I saw his eye twitch._

As he watched his new assignment move through the streets of his home village, he remembered something important and highly useful. He moved his hands in a hovering motion. Itachi stopped suddenly, turning to look at Kakashi. The ex-anbu was subtly controlling The eldest Uchiha with his chakra strings, attaching themselves to the black leather collar around his neck.

"What are you doing, Hatake-san?" His voice was level and calm, his Sharingan its opposite.

Grin in place "Patience, Uchiha-san. Why so hasty? Do I make you nervous?" He let out a little laugh "You have no reason to be nervous. I'll keep my hands to myself. I promise." His eye gave a natural crinkle, indicating his smile.

----X----

The two shinobi stepped into the threshold of Kakashi's apartment.

"You've been awfully quiet, Itachi-san. Is anything wrong?" His normal grin and eye crinkle in place as he controlled the Uchiha's every movement. "I'll let you go if you say please."

Yet another glare was plastered on the young ex-missing-nins face as he stared at his captor.

"Just say it. 'Pretty please, Kakashi-san. With a cherry on top.' It's not that hard. Really, just give it a try."

"That's utterly ridiculous, Hatake-san. You have no reason to have control over me." His crimson eyes stared ahead, away from the grinning masked ninja.

_He looks like he's having a really hard time with this…better save the rest of the fun for later._

_Sigh _"Alright, I guess I can let you go now." He did as such, and watched Itachi walk away towards his room.

_I think I'll make him breakfast in the morning._

________________________________________________________________________

**Alright, so I want to thank you guys for reading, and some for reviewing. It happened to be one really funny review from **_**Valitiel **_**that got me out of my very, very, very deep episode of writers block. I had all these amazing ideas planned. So many that it ultimately overwhelmed me and well….let's just say my motivation jumped out of the window from fright.**

**Hehehe, well anyways…I am really sorry, and I feel terrible… but writing this chapter definitely makes me feel a lot better. Hopefully you won't throw too many heavy things at me. You can throw some but….please keep it too a minimum…I'm going to try and write a few more chapters ahead of time. That way when I get to college, I won't update less than I should and my guilt won't have an effect on my work^^**

**Hope you enjoyed the third installment for OSP!!! Review!!! Please and Thank you :D**

**Nami-chan**


End file.
